Gil
.]] '''Gil' , występująca również jako GP, Gold (złoto) oraz G, to waluta we wszystkich grach z serii Final Fantasy. Według Final Fantasy IV, nazwa gil pochodzi od rodziny Gilbart z Damcyan.http://www.sceneryrecalled.com/trans/ff4comp.htm#Damcyan Wygląd Gil nie są prawie w ogóle widziane w trakcie gry. Zwykle widać je wyłącznie w trakcie używania komendy Gil Toss. Waluta ta jest w obiegu głównie w postaci monet o różnej wartości. Jedyną wzmianką na temat papierowej postaci gil w serii jest gra Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, w której Luso dostarcza list zawierający kilka banknotów gil. W Final Fantasy X, monety gil występują w różnych barwach (prawdopodobnie odzwierciedlających różne metale) i każda zawiera po jednej stronie obrazek, a po drugiej wartość monety. W Final Fantasy VI i Final Fantasy VII gil występują jako srebrne monety z dziurką w środku, podczas gdy w Final Fantasy V są one złote z dziurką. W Final Fantasy XII można na krótko zobaczyć, jak Penelo trzyma dwie monety, które mogą być monetami gil, jedna z nich jest srebrna, druga złota i obie posiadają niezrozumiałe, szczegółowe symbole. Może to sugerować, że gil są luźno oparte na (円) lub monetach ze starożytnych Chin. Monety gil z Final Fantasy X wyglądają bardzo podobnie do jenów. Jeny, podobnie jak inne japońskie waluty, takie jak mon, posiadają dziurki w niektórych monetach, co jest cechą znaną od czasów feudalizmu, kiedy to monety były noszone na sznurku. Zastosowanie Gil jest walutą liczoną w systemie dziesiętnym. Poza tym, dokładna wartość gil różni się w zależności od gry. Na przykład w Final Fantasy IV Potion kosztuje 30 gil, podczas gdy w Final Fantasy VI 250 gil, a w Final Fantasy VII 100 gil. Niektóre przedmioty, takie jak Elixir, posiadają niską wartość sprzedaży, zwykle tylko 1 gil, w celu zniechęcenia gracza do sprzedaży tak rzadkich rzeczy. W większości przypadków wartość przedmiotów w poszczególnych sklepach i miastach w obrębie danej gry jest jednakowa, ceny przedmiotów nie ulegają zmianie w zależności od tego, gdzie gracz robi zakupy. W nielicznych przypadkach istnieją wyjątki, które pozwalają graczom na otrzymanie zniżek w niektórych sklepach. Gil posiada wiele innych zastosowań, na przykład w umiejętności Gil Toss, która pozwala graczowi na zadanie przeciwnikom obrażeń poprzez rzucanie w nich pieniędzy. Gil Toss często zadaje duże obrażenia, jednak oczywistą wadą tej umiejętności jest wysoki koszt jej użycia. W Final Fantasy X oraz Final Fantasy X-2 gil mogą być wykorzystane do przekupienia potworów w celu opuszczenia walki, a także żeby nakłonić Yojimbo do zaatakowania wrogów. W Final Fantasy XII akcesorium Turtleshell Choker pozwala postaci na zużywanie gil zamiast MP. W Final Fantasy VII gil i GP są traktowane jako oddzielne waluty. W parku rozrywki Gold Saucer GP wykorzystuje się do zapłaty za wiele atrakcji, podczas gdy do reszty potrzebne są gil. GP można też użyć do kupna przedmiotów w tym miejscu. GP zwykle nie da się zamieniać na gil, jednak poza parkiem można czasami przypadkowo spotkać mężczyznę, który sprzedaje GP za 100 gil za sztukę. Poza tym GP można zdobyć tylko wygrywając w minigrach w parku. Zdobywanie W większości gier gil można znaleźć w skrzyniach ze skarbami i często jako nagrodę za ukończenie zadań pobocznych. W większości gier Final Fantasy gil można zdobyć także od pokonanych przeciwników, jednak istnieją wyjątki. W Final Fantasy VIII gracz otrzymuje pensję, której wysokość zależy od jego rankingu SeeD. W Final Fantasy XII większość potworów nie upuszcza gil, a zamiast tego można od nich zdobyć łup, który da się sprzedać za gil, uzyskując jednocześnie dostęp do specjalnych przedmiotów w Bazarze. W Final Fantasy XIII gracz musi znaleźć sfery z przedmiotami, które mogą zawierać gil, lub musi sprzedać przedmioty typu premium. W niektórych grach gil można ukraść potworom. Niektóre gry dają graczowi szansę na wygranie w walce większej ilości gil poprzez użycie pewnych akcesoriów lub umiejętności, a inne karzą go utratą pewnej ilości gil za ucieczkę z potyczki. We wszystkich grach gil można zdobyć także poprzez sprzedaż przedmiotów. W grach, w których potwory zostawiają gil, silniejsze potwory dają więcej pieniędzy. Analogicznie, im silniejsze są potwory, od których ucieka się w grach, gdzie ucieczka wiąże się z utratą gil, tym więcej gil się traci. ''Final Fantasy'' Lochy występujące w późniejszych etapach rozgrywki, takie jak Chaos Shrine i Flying Fortress, posiadają potwory, które dają duże ilości gil. Przykładowo, Black Knights dają 1,800 gil za jednego pokonanego, a dodatkowo często występują oni w grupach. Gil można także znaleźć w licznych skrzyniach rozsianych po takich lochach. Sposobem na oszczędzanie gil może być wstrzymanie się z zakupem zaklęć do momentu, kiedy nie będzie to już stanowiło szczególnego obciążenia finansowego. W tej grze można posiadać maksymalnie 999,999 gil. Odniesienia de:Gil en:Gil es:Guil fi:Gil it:Guil ja:ギル Kategoria:Powracające elementy rozgrywki